ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Westcot
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Who is Master Wu's Mother?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Buddermeow (talk) 05:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC) "Who is Master Wu's Mother" article Please don't create articles for investigative purposes. That's what the forums are for. However, I see that you're already asking on there... I'm simply clarifying. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 06:37, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hello, welcome to the Wiki. Don't worry about the Master Wu's Mother article. We all make mistakes here. To become a Staff, you need to help out the Wiki, fulfill the requirements, and be kind to other users. That means to become a Rollback, you need at least 800 productive edits and your account must be at least one month old. But I would rather you, and anyone interested in becoming a Staff member for that matter, make good edits because you want to, not just to gain Staff rights. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 07:55, August 15, 2018 (UTC) No problem! Have fun editing. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 08:03, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Not bad. Thank you for helping out! I really appreciate it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:23, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, but here aren't any (it would be a pain to say when you edited every time you do). However, I do check most edits, so I'll come across your edits once in a while. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:12, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply About your email problem, did you try ? If it doesn't work, I guess you can contact FANDOM about it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:15, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi! It's me, Jellyity, and I believe I have figured it out! So, maybe alot of the Oni were killed by the Dragons, and now most of them are in the Departed Realm. So, in order to destroy Ninjago (the Realm), The Oni will try to ressurect the dead Oni. (that was the purpose of the Oni masks.) I believe they grant special powers so the Oni could safely transport them. (wear the mask if there is danger, then use your fighting advantage to win, or to run away, in the case of the Mask of Hatred.) Jellyity (talk) 19:24, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Hey Dash. Would you be interested in joining my Wikia? It’s for doing world building, like an “Exquisite Corpse” (In this case multiple authors, same Canon.) Right now I just attempted to get the “Pounce!” Badge, so I need to clean it up, but it will be ready soon! Link here: https://universestuff.wikia.com/wiki/Universe_Wiki . Jellyity (talk) 19:55, September 2, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Skulkin Powers I mean, I don't think Skeletons having elemental powers is canon. Frakjaw never Lightning. And.. never really did much at all.Warptoad (talk) 07:33, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Dash. The FSM got his powers from Dragon/Oni heritage. Also,the only people we have seen using Magic are Clouse and Nadakhan. Jellyity (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Dash. The FSM got his powers from Dragon/Oni heritage. Also,the only people we have seen using Magic are Clouse and Nadakhan. Jellyity (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity A lot of those "canon" sources are based off of old information that's more about the continuity of the sets though.. Look, I dunno. Whether Frakjaw has Fire powers or not, he never used them in the show, he never had a name in the show, and his character design was copypasted for a hundred other skeletons. Skeletons had elemental powers and Spinjitzu in the sets so they could make toys with them using it, but I don't think that was relevant to the show's story. Warptoad (talk) 03:22, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Photo Handling I don't know. Some people like to put hese kinds of photos on their profile page. I usually delete the ones that are inappropriate or duplicates. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) There isn't exactly a job for it, but if you would like, you can browse through and let me or an admin know if you see one that needs to be deleted. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:47, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Dash, on the "A good ending for Ninjago 2019, could you edit your message to remove all mentions of my username? It shows up when people google "Jellyity". Thank you in advance. Jellyity (talk) 21:57, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Because it shows up when people search my username. Jellyity (talk) 10:15, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Re: Hey, just a quick, I dunno, thing:)? Hello, we usually don't make new pages just for a character's variation. I heard it shows the images for the eight most popular pages for that category, so there's hardly anything I can do to fix it. Sorry about that. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 17:33, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi Dash! How are you? I just wanted to ask if you could friend people on the wiki. Thats all. Have a good day! Tw38 (talk) 11:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 When I went to your other theory, I couldn´t see anything. I think its glitched. Tw38 (talk) 01:01, September 29, 2018 (UTC)Harumi Re: A couple quick things Hello. I'm doing fine. How about you? #To be honest, I've only seen Ninjago stylized as NINJAGO on their website, so I've really never thought about it. Many wikis, including Wikipedia, don't use their stylized form, but they do mention it on the first sentence of their page. We can do that on the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu page. #Having a separate wiki just for the movie seems a bit tedious in my opinion. We also have articles from video games and books that are also non-canon. #If you use visual or classic editor mode, there should be a button to link internal and external pages. If you're using source mode, type in User blog:Dash Hyphen/The Full Lore of NINJAGO to get a working link. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:42, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Does it happen with just this link? Or does it do the same thing with your other blog posts? And you're not bothering me. You can message me about anything :3 ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:15, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Re Yeah no problem. I noticed it was broken and figured it needed fixing. Re: Sorry.... That's all right. You can always undo your edits by going to the page's history and clicking on the undo button. There's also a preview button above the publish button so you can check what your edits do and fix anything that looks wrong. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Um, is something wrong with my profile? Nothing's wrong. You can get that badge multiple times: when you make an edit and the grand total amount of edits happens to be a multiple of 1,000. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:58, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Only users with certain rights, such as admins, can protect pages. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Reply Editing others' talk pages is vandalism, so don't do it again, please. It's a special template that shows your name, not me. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 11:53, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Quinton is right, what you did i.e inserting nonesense in other people's user pages without their permission is practically vandalism. If you were not a new user, you would have probably been blocked for that.Ninja72 (talk) 12:45, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Reply FANDOM's changing the wikia domain to fandom.com. It shouldn't affect this wiki too much. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:42, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Click this! https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72371 yw :) Tw38 (talk) 16:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC)Harumi Re: Hey, quick question:). Discussion Mods can: *Delete and restore threads and replies *Close and reopen threads *Highlight and unhighlight threads *Edit suforumbs *Move threads to a different subforum *Moderate the chat *Deleting blog comments *Edit and delete article comments I do believe Discussion Moderator is the best position for you since you reply more to blog posts and threads than actually editing articles. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Probably, since the forums are getting more activity than before, but there are hardly any need for a Discussion Mod except maybe removing spam and moving threads to their right subforum. You think you're up for it? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:13, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't suggest fixing grammar. The edit tool is mainly used for removing bad words and spam. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:59, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Your theory blogs Told ya I'd get around to reading them. ;) --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 07:54, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Westcot Is This Working 09:42, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Westcot (talk) 09:44, October 12, 2018 (UTC) You can check under Signature to see if the link is there. If it isn't, you can link it by adding talk). ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:16, October 12, 2018 (UTC) talk 16:17, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Westcot(talk) 16:19, October 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ah yes, it is a shame they're hidden now. The original comments are located here, in case you wanted to see them: * "The Full Lore of NINJAGO" * "The Elements and the Other Things" And I will check out the thread you linked, but not tonight as I am studying for midterm exams. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 05:28, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Westcot. Hi. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join the chat please. Tw38 (talk) 23:36, October 13, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Hey Hey I'm on now if you wanna chat GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 04:16, October 14, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 User Profile: Westcot | Talk 04:10, October 14, 2018 (UTC) User:Westcot | Talk 04:13, October 14, 2018 (UTC) https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Yes, AGAIN. Im bored XD Westcot | Talk 22:02, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Westcot | Talk 22:04, October 14, 2018 (UTC) https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72850 This will make you laugh. I promise. Tw38 (talk) 23:48, October 14, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72875 CONGRAGULATIONS, YOU ARE INVITED TO A ROLEPLAY! Tw38 (talk) 19:29, October 15, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 You changed your avatar again XD. I liked the Jay one. But its okay. Tw38 (talk) 11:14, October 16, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Chat Hey, sorry, that I did not join chat earlier. I was at school and my phone did not have much battery left.Ninja72 (talk) 13:16, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey, please come back, alright. Just because I did not reply immediately, it does not mean I hate you.Ninja72 (talk) 17:51, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply Yeah, what Ninja72 said. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:26, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Haha, yeah xD. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 12:03, October 17, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Hey Hey u on? GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:39, October 19, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Highlighting Threads You should only highlight threads that are important to the wiki. Theory threads don't count, and therefore shouldn't be highlighted. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 17:50, October 21, 2018 (UTC) West. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72508 Continue this thread on the Ninjago Fanon Wiki. Tw38 (talk) 11:26, October 23, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Introducing Myself Hi Westcot! Nice to meet you. I'm Wikikinetic, a longtime watcher of the TV show who's recently gotten interested again in the TV show, along with getting interested in writing Ninjago fanfictions (though I'm usually just here because I have a FANDOM account and I happen to know about the show). About the good wishes, I wanted to say you're welcome, and I'm happy to help anytime. :) Wikikinetic (talk) 07:34, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Why did you leave the chat? Tw38 (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 West. Ninja72 left the chat... Tw38 (talk) 19:07, October 24, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Eyy, West. I finally figured out how to add a picture! Re:Birthday Thanks, even though you are late, I still appreciate it.Ninja72 (talk) 08:55, October 28, 2018 (UTC) West. I hope you like SVTFOE (Ster Vs. The Forces Of Evil)! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxEEiXmBGUM There you go! Tw38 (talk) 17:06, October 28, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Master of Energy I got a message on MoE's "Ninjago Wiki" and I don't know why. I saw that you got one too (and also a lot of other active people on here). Do you have any idea on what's going on? GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 18:11, October 28, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Ikr! But he probably just remembered our usernames and maybe sent a message to us on a wiki he created. I mean he sent one to Ninja, but he blocked him, so... :/. I'm not even going to edit on his wiki anyways, so he's kinda just waisting his time. There's already a Ninjago Wki. Oh. And he blocked me. So...yeah. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 18:17, October 28, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000